


Партнерство

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Он хотел бы сказать, что вышло случайно и неожиданно для обоих. Но на самом деле все к тому шло.





	Партнерство

Прокушенная губа Малкольма неприятно пульсировала, но наливающиеся синяки на шее Дэмиена немного утешали. Очень четко проступали следы пальцев, можно было гордиться плодами рук своих, что живой, что протеза.  
  
— Интересно, мы хоть раз обойдемся без попыток напасть друг на друга? — спросил Малкольм.  
  
Дэмиен фыркнул.  
  
— Ты как будто жалуешься, — сказал он, рывком выдергивая из-под Малкольма одеяло. — А вот без того, чтобы мне пачкали постель, можно было бы обойтись.  
  
— Неженка, — буркнул Малкольм. — Или предлагаешь залить следы от спермы кровью?  
  
Он быстро понял, что зря об этом сказал. Хищный взгляд Дэмиена не обещал ничего хорошего. Ну или хотя бы безопасного, разумного или добровольного.  
  
Ладно, последний пункт они в постели, технически, соблюдали. А с первыми двумя всегда была проблема. Дэмиен откинул одеяло и потянулся к Малкольму, накрывая его собой и мстительно кусая и без того болящую губу. Внешне их обоих можно было принять за людей не в идеальной физической форме, но, ощущая переливающиеся мышцы под кожей Дэмиена, Малкольм в очередной раз подумал, насколько обманчиво первое впечатление.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет ножей под подушкой, — проворчал Малкольм, когда Дэмиен замер над ним, приподнявшись. — И, на всякий случай, сегодня я на такие игры не готов.  
  
— Под подушкой нет. Только в матрасе, — утешил его Дэмиен. — И ты еще можешь поменять свое мнение.  
  
Вместо ответа Малкольм положил руки на его шею, совмещая пальцы со следами синяков. Взгляд Дэмиена слегка помутнел, а улыбка стала шире.   
  
Это не должно было так возбуждать, но Малкольм ощутил, что его член снова налился кровью. Ладно, может, он и был готов подумать о ножах в матрасе. В качестве одолжения. Но не сразу. Дэмиен поерзал, задевая своим членом его, и от того захотелось послать к чертям даже собственные сомнения и предпочтения.  
  
«Проклятье, — подумал Малкольм, — как я во всем этом оказался?».  
  
Он хотел бы сказать, что вышло случайно и неожиданно для обоих.  
  
Но на самом деле все к тому шло.  
  
Не совсем обычными путями, стоит сказать.  
  
Он узнал Дэмиена в будущем, таким, каким он стал, прожив конец двадцатого века. Могущественным, помешанном на идее своего идеального мира ничуть не меньше, чем на идее своей идеальной семьи.  
  
У Малкольма была даже мысль насчет адюльтера с Руве, не из-за нее, а чтобы оставить грязные следы на их совершенном образе безупречного семейства. Но он отказался от этой идеи, стоило познакомиться с женой Дэмиена. Она настолько истово разделяла его веру в очищение мира, что хотелось побыстрее исчезнуть из ее поля зрения, пока не решит, что начать очистку стоит с тебя.  
  
Малкольма возбуждали сила и могущество Дэмиена Дарка, но тогда, в своем времени, он не думал, что это возбуждение имеет хоть какое-то отношение к сексу.  
  
А потом, волей спидстера, ищущего союзников, он познакомился с более молодой версией Дэмиена. И все покатилось под откос.  
  
Этот новый или же старый Дэмиен был похож и не похож на того, кого знал Малкольм. Такой же злой на мир, но не жаждущий его исправить. Такой же язвительный и снисходительный, но без горечи и усталости. Более уязвимый, более вспыльчивый, более похожий на человека, а не на выхолощенный самим собой образ.  
  
Испытывать влечение к Дэмиену Дарку двадцать первого века было опасно для жизни, а к Дэмиену Дарку двадцатого… ну тоже опасно, но и интересно. И, как оказалось, ни один из них не был против.  
  
Особенно когда они торчали здесь, вне времени и пространства, изнывая от скуки, пока Эобард отсутствовал, сбежав по своим спидстерским делам. Им оставалось или бесконечно строить планы, или оскорблять друг друга, или тренироваться, или рассказывать друг другу о собственном опыте, что опять превращалось в оскорбления друг друга, плавно перетекающие в спарринги, близкие к полноценному бою.  
  
Один из них стал решающим. Малкольм отделался глубокими порезами на боку и ноге, Дэмиен ударился головой, и техника сообщала, что у него сотрясение и трещина в ребре. Тоун костерил их так, будто решил взять на себя роль главы скаутского звена.  
  
— Найдите куда еще потратить энергию и выясняйте отношения без риска убить друг друга, — заявил он перед тем, как исчезнуть во всполохах молний.  
  
Дэмиен посмотрел на Малкольма и спросил:  
  
— Он нам переспать предложил или что?  
  
Спросил в обычном тоне. В шутку. Глаза его при этом казались совершенно прозрачными. Такими они были, когда он говорил в УЛЬЕ, что их цель почти достигнута, и верил в это.  
  
— Думаю, Тоун слегка выше наших низменных страстей, — ответил Малкольм, — но я не против переспать. В смысле, с тобой.  
  
— Я понял, что со мной. Больше здесь не с кем.  
  
Они переспали спустя пару дней или около того, по местному времени было трудно определить. И, с учетом, что ту комнату пришлось срочно загермитизировать и искать новую, в тех отсеках, что не были разрушены… риск убить друг друга остался. Но Тоун, к счастью, воздержался от комментариев.  
  
И продолжал воздерживаться, даже если ему приходилось видеть свежие травмы, которые тяжело было получить во время спарринга.


End file.
